


Okikagu Side Story: Love is a Roach Motel

by Aliaslisa



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliaslisa/pseuds/Aliaslisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the festival in manga chapter 460 "Love is a Roach Motel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okikagu Side Story: Love is a Roach Motel

“I’m kinda bored…” Kagura mused aloud as she looked around the busy street. She let her eyes trail down the road filled with food stalls. “Ah, there is a yakisoba stand!” She cheered to Otae, and began walking in the opposite direction.  
She bit through her candied apple and read the menu a couple of times. Everything seemed delicious, but she finally decided on a serving with pork and cabbage. Because Kagura didn’t really have any money of her own, Otae had offered to pay for the yato all through the festival (albeit within reason).  
When Kagura turned to ask Otae to pay for the yakisboa, she noticed that she was alone at the food stall. Now where did she go? She thought and looked around on festivalgoers passing by her. Maybe that cockroach abducted her? An annoyed vein made its way across the yato’s forehead as she finished the last of her apple. No, she’d just crush him under her feet.  
Kagura sighed and tossed the leftover stick in a nearby trashcan. But I need more cash… She rummaged her yukata sleeve for the money she’d stolen from Gintoki earlier that day. While counting her assets, she realized she couldn’t afford both yakisoba and takoyaki. She huffed and stomped off in the direction of the entrance.  
“I’ll rather have takoyaki.” She muttered under her breath.  
The counter made a thump as she slammed her money on it. The man in the booth gave her a shy smile. “I’m sorry miss.” He said in his most apologetic tone. “But that officer over there confiscated everything I had.” Kagura traced the man’s arm and followed it all the way to the direction it pointed.  
“That damn brat!” she howled and clenched her fists in irritation. On a bench behind her, sat Okita Sougo, munching on takoyaki from a large grocery bag next to him.  
With conviction, Kagura rolled up her yukata sleeve. “He’s ruining my festival fun yes!” She fumed; ready to brawl with the Shinsengumi captain.  
“Oi, what do you think you’re doing?” He said casually when she kicked him in the shin. Kagura’s restrictive yukata made it difficult for her to use full force on her foe, rendering the attack useless.  
“I want to break your leg again, you damn brat! What do you think you’re doing!”  
The Shinsengumi officer glanced up at her with his deadpan eyes. “Patrolling” he said unconvincingly.  
“Like hell you are! This looks more like a shakedown. Why would the police even confiscate takoyaki, it doesn’t make sense, yes?”  
“I suspected that the owner didn’t use real octopus.” He took another fried ball out of the bag next to him on the bench. He smirked at Kagura’s wanting face and took a greedy bite. “The only way I can make sure that he’s not deceiving his customers, is to test every single one.”  
“You’re the worst.” Kagura huffed.  
“That’s a shame, and here I wanted to share some of it with you. Oh well, better just enjoy in by my own.” He said and finished the takoyaki. “Ooooooh, it’s soooooo goooooood!”  
“Tch, do you think you look cute? You disgust me.”  
“Every snarky remark takes you a step further away from it. You should grovel at my feet.”  
“No thank you. I’d rather go hungry.” Kagura said it with determination, but her stomach gave her away, growling loudly.  
“You say this, your stomach says that. Which is it, China girl?” He grinned sadistically. “Why don’t we resolve this with a match at the shooting gallery? We got disrupted last time, remember?”  
“Why would I do that with you? You’re a dirty sadist, yes?”  
Okita stood up from the bench and grabbed a hold of the bag. He lifted it up to Kagura’s face, making sure she’d get a good enough whiff of the food. “Winner takes all,” he sneered.  
“You’re on sadist!”  
He shrugged. “Better that than being a piggy princess.”  
“Tch, I’m at least a Queen, you punk-ass Chihuahua.”  
“God you’re stupid sometimes. You’re not really helping yourself you know.”  
“Let us just resolve this in the shooting gallery yes?” Kagura’s face darkened as a foul aura emitted from her body, “Hope you’re ready to cry. I heard sadists are the worst crybabies when they don’t get what they want.”  
Okita grinned sadistically. “Well, we’ll see if they do.” His face lighted up when he remembered something. “Oh! Before I forget.” He walked over to the takoyaki stall. “Here is a form for you to sign. You need send an inventory list for everyone you bought supplies from. When you’ve done this, all you have to do is send it to the Shinsengumi station, and we will reimburse you.”  
“Oh. Okay officer.” The shopkeeper said and looked over the paper Okita had handed him. “Look like I need your name to fill out this part” he said and pointed at the top of the sheet.  
“Yes of course. Hijikata Toushiro.” He said politely and walked off.  
“You’re evil.” Kagura muttered to him.  
“No more then the rest.”  
.  
.  
.  
“And another point for the gentleman.” The man in the booth shouted and gave Okita a third stuffed animal.  
“Ready to yield yet?” he said and eyed Kagura who stood next to him.  
“No way!” she said and took aim. She was one plush toy down. Kagura had missed on her first try, Okita on his second. She had to make this one to stay in the game. “The pink bunny” she announced and pulled the trigger.  
“And another point for the miss.” The man said and handed her the stuffed bunny.  
“Behold my glory!” Kagura said bashfully. “Just give up, there’s no way you’ll win over me.”  
“We’ll see.” Okita took aim. “The red panda.”  
“Here you go sir! A red panda for you!”  
“Your turn.” He smirked.  
“Tch. Don’t get too cocky.” Kagura eyed the remaining prizes. The two rivals had taken most of the stuffed animals; the only one left was a purple octopus. How fitting. She thought. “I guess I’ll take this one then.” She took aim and fired her last cork.  
She missed.  
DAMN IT!  
“Oh, I’m sorry miss. Better luck next time.”  
“Well, well, well… looks like I won.”  
“Don’t gloat. I lost on purpose so I wouldn’t have to see your ugly mug cry. How could I sleep at night if I ever saw something that disgusting? I would get nightmares yes?”  
“If that’s what you need to tell yourself.” The Shinsengumi captain paid for another shot. “We could always make it best out of ten.” He said and shot down the purple octopus.  
Kagura huffed. “Like I’d want to spend any more time with you.” What she didn’t say was that she was all out of money. Damn it, now I’ll never get to eat.  
“Geez, you’re so stingy China. A real bad sport.” He sighed and took up his phone to check the time. “Guess I’ll get back to work. Just take it. The food is getting cold and I’m full anyway.” He said and offered her the bag.  
She gave him a bewildered look, but accepted his offer. While she did so, Okita snapped a photo of her face. “Man you look dumb,” he said when he checked the photo on his display.  
“Hey! Delete that photo you damn brat!”  
“Pfff. Don’t tell me what do China.” He said and trailed off. “Enjoy your piggy food.”  
As Kagura readied herself to attack the Shinsengumi officer, she felt someone hold her back by her yukata collar. “Oi! Kagura! What are you doing?” the voice behind her demanded to know.  
She looked over her shoulder. “Huh, what is it Pacchiboy? Can’t you see I’m about to kill that sadist over there?”  
“We have a job to do!” The Yorozuya tsukkomi said and began to drag her away. “We’re supposed to help Gin-san in the stall.” He handed her a pair of glassed “Aneue’s on a date with a cockroach. We have to make sure he makes a fool out of himself.”  
“You’re such a siscon.” Kagura said lazily. She put on the sunglasses and grabbed a handful of Takoyaki from the bag. Nearly blinded by hunger, she stuffed everything in her mouth at once. It wasn’t until her second handful that she noticed the tingling on her tongue and in her throat.  
“Tabasco!” Kagura yelped and spewed fire from her mouth.  
Shinpachi sighed. “You should know better by now.”  
But I was hungry…


End file.
